Angel From My Nightmare
by Cloud T. Hollows
Summary: 'Hello there. The angel from my nightmare...' She was a broken soul. A fallen angel if you will. He had only met her once in his dreams... The beautiful disaster clutching a white leather bound notebook... The Life Note LxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

He had seen her in his dreams.

The few times that sleep seemed to visit him, she had been there.

She was always beaten. Bruises seemed to mare her beautiful porcelain skin. She was dressed in what could hardly be counted as even rags. She sat, staring out of the dark dainty window. The world outside seemed to beckon to her. She would turn and give him a smile... Then... She would dissolve into dust where she sat.

That was about when he awoke, screaming.

The first time the dream had occurred to him was during his first night at the orphanage. He was only five and rather unstable after spending most of his short years watching his mother abuse him and his other siblings.

Watari had just removed him from the police scene covering in blood.

His mother had decided the only way to stop the 'voices' was to murder them all. The four other children didn't stand a chance. Each being repetitively stabbed with a large steak knife at the different chime of the grandfather clock. The one thing that had stuck out in poor L Lawliet's mind was the bells.

Then that damn dream. Watari had calmly woken him and persisted that it was only a dream.

It seemed way too vivid to be some dream.

He desperately tried to find her identity throughout the years. Asking around, making bribes, and using his connections around the world had seemed like the most logical course of action. He had first began to shuffle through human trafficking cases in his free time. When those results came up empty he began looking elsewhere. Maybe she was a victim of abuse? To shuffle through all of those files would be more trouble than it was worth.

He began ignoring the dreams when they came.

That was until she had turned to speak to him.

"You always seem to come here, eh?"

The casual way she seem to speak unnerved the normally stoic man.

"Yes, I suppose," he tried responding, just as casual.

Her twinkling laugh made him nervous. Did she find his behavior strange as well? Was she like all the other cruel children at the orphanage? Did she find his posture odd? Was she going to comment on his bloody thumb nail? Was he considered a 'freak' in her eyes?

"I would never find you a freak, Lawliet." she responded smoothly with a slight scold. Her emerald green eyes softening seeming to contrast with her tone.

"Why are you always here?"

Her eyes widened at his boldness.

He mentally smacked himself. 'Damn it! When have I ever let my emotions run wild like this?' His eyes traveled down to his bear feet. He stared intimately at the patterns in the wood on the floor. The wood boards looked as though they would cave at any moment.

"Don't you recognize me, Lawliet? Ryuzaki? Eraldo Coil? Denevue? Hideki Ryuuga?" His eyes widened at every alias she mentioned. "L?" As that left her pale lips he couldn't help approaching her. "Kira?"

Kira...? He recognized that name. It was the name of that self- righteous serial killer. The one who killed with heart attacks. The one who passed judgment with just a name and a face. KIRA.

"I'm not Kira," he answered swiftly and he turned away from the floor to her frail form. "I would never be Kira. Who would wish to be some mindless killing machine, hell-bent on making the world a better place? Kira is wrong. I plan to stop Kira before he even has time to begin."

The intensity of his gaze sent a shiver up her spine. Lawliet had stared at her as if she was Kira. He wouldn't falter his gaze at all.

He was L. Not the scum of the earth, Kira.

"What would you do if you possessed the same power as the evil Kira? Would you kill like he can? Or would you use it for the good of the world?" The question unnerved him and his true emotions crossed his palled face. First surprise, then a calculated, yet guarded look.

"You are wondering who I am, yes?" The question seemed to be thrown out. She continued to stare at the window as he brought a pale finger to play with his thin bottom lip.

"It comes at a price, does it not?" his listless voice rung through her ears. He gazed as she brought a hand to the lock on the window.

"You are a clever boy," she answered with a slight chuckle. "Yes. The price is rather simple: I shall tell you my name and then disappear from your dreams forever." she gazed longingly out the window as she spoke. He simple stared at the expression on her face.

So many pros and cons to this situation... He thought bitterly, as he began to bite his thumb nail. What would happen to her after she left his dreams? Would she die or move on to someone elses dreams? Would he ever meet this frail creature again? He decided to take a gamble.

"I will accept these terms," He spoke simply to her. Almost immediately after he said this she threw open the window and repositioned herself in front of it.

"You are wise beyond your years, Lawliet. Please remember though: the thing that holds the most value that you will ever own is your name."

She started falling backwards out of the window before Lawliet could stop her.

"My name is Vanya."

He would never forget her name.


	2. Chapter 2: Fateful Reunions

L Lawliet was usually a very patient man. That was true except when it came to Tokyo traffic at 5 'o clock on a his patients were fried after about five minutes.

"Watari, we are staying at the Imperial, yes?"

"Are you planning on walking, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked as he stated at L via rear view mirror. Lawliet was displaying a childlike pout as he sat in a crouch. The older man gave a small chuckle at his expression.

"Yes. I do not wish to wait any longer," He responded smoothly turning his nose up in the air.

"Be careful,"

Lawliet's nod was slight assurance. The quirky detective climbed out of the sleek black limo and preceded to the sidewalk.

He began a slow trot towards the skyscraper that was the Imperial hotel. Of course he began to think of the angel of his nightmare, Vanya.

Just as she had stated, the young woman had disappeared from his dreams after he learned her name. Instead whenever dreams struck he was alone in the abandoned room. He often sat at the window seat and stared out just as she had.

He had noticed that her presence still remained instead. Her usual  
>spot smelt like fresh garden flowers and the aroma of patchouli oil. It smelt so intoxicating to him that he couldn't help but to occupy her abandoned seat.<p>

Vines had also begun to grow up the wall and evermore closer to the scratched window. It amazed him how the plants even grew when the land was in constant darkness.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of children playing. A bright red ball had bounced out from the playground he was currently passing and toward on-going traffic.

A little girl ran toward the ball with a bright smile plastered to her pale face. Her blond pigtails flowed behind her as She ran. Lawliet could practically feel his heart drop to he floor.

"No!"

The screeching of tires and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. A large high pitched scream was the most prominent of all.

A flurry of emotions filled him in that moment.

Ding-Dong.

He needed it to stop.

Ding-dong.

The stench of blood. The screaming of bystanders. The sobbing mother desperately fighting her way through the crowd.

Ding-dong.

He clenched his eyes as tight as possible trying to cut out what was going on around him. His spidery hands gripped a his head trying to make it go away.

"Lawliet...! Mama has a surprise for you!"

Ding-ding.

"Stop it all!"

And so it happened...

"Lawliet, open your eyes,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Life Note

Patchouli oil wafted into his nose as the entire world stopped. Delicate hands traced along his cheekbone as Lawliet opened his gunmetal grey eyes.

She was there. Her ebony hair was flowing behind her as she she stood in the middle of the sidewalk with him.

"Vanya..!" Lawliet immedently wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. She gave a slight chuckle as she petted his unruly locks.

"Lawliet, you called for me," Calm, smooth, collected; she was such an interesting creature.

"I was unaware I had, Vanya." He reluctantly released his hold on her frail body. She reached into the hollister around her waist and pulled out a pure white notebook.

"You wish to save that girl, do you not?" Vanya brought a hand to his chin and pulled him closer.

Lawliet felt his whole body tense as she pulled him closer to her body. His slender frame stood a few inches taller than her own. Her left hand continued to trail along his high cheekbones and down his jaw line.

"I do not wish for her to die," he answered stepping closer to her. She gave a small smirk and nusseled her face into his chest.

"All you have to do it write her name in this notebook. If you do that, Lawliet, she shall live." Vanya's voice calmed him down and stopped his shaking nerves. A notebook could save this poor soul's life? Impossible. But then again, he had learned to trust the impossible.

"Vanya, what is the price?" she gave him a blank stare as she pulled away from him. She placed her hand on the leather bond book tracing the silver lettering on the from. Lawliet's lost his nerve as she continued to trace the book's cover before finally opening the book.

"The human's name that is written in this book shall live unless instructed to do otherwise. If a human who is dying is written into this book they shall live once again while the human who has written the name shall lose a day of life."

She closed the book and gave him the same blank stare.

"Do you wish to take ownership of this Life Note?"

"Will you disappear if I use this book?"

There was a pause. She can't leave again. If Vanya left again he might go insane from the loss. He instantly felt calmer with her in his presence. The very sight of her had brought comfort to him and offered some peace of mind.

She was a 'Gift of God'; Vanya.

"I am forbidden to tell you that unless you use the book, Lawliet." Her green orbs stared at him with a genuien look of sincerity. It was as if she was telling him she would always be with him.

Lawliet extended one pale hand toward her. He would accept what she would give. He would **not** lose her again.

The notebook was warm to the touch. The pages were thin as a sheet of bible paper. They were golden leafed with small grey lines separating the page into rows. The book held an air of dignity to it (as strange as it sounded). In the middle of the holy book was a pure white feather pen. Lawliet fingered the product with astonishment. It tempted him to write by just looking at the object.

"Kimiko Hakisho."

He looked at her curiously.

"Her name,"

Lawliet opened to the first page and creased the paper open. He began writing the first symbol of the name on the paper with shaky handwriting. He let out a yelp when he felt a prickle on his palm. He dropped the feather and looked at the offended hand.

On his palm was am exact replica of what he had written in the Life Note. The ink in the book was red. Blood red.

"It is written in your life source," Vanya's voice was strangely calm. "This is a binding contract with God that he owns a day of your life. You cannot back out now. You must continue to write, or you will die where you stand."

Lawliet picked up the pen and finished writing the name.

Kimiko Hakisho

The first person L Lawliet felt he had ever truly saved.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and the review I got from Lightning Star 0.o. You will be pleased (hopefully) that I plan on updating every Monday and Thursday.**

**Please review!**

**Cloud T. Hollows  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Wisdom to the Wise

"Is this truly a wise decision?"

"It may not be wise, but it is necessary."

"Wisdom is truly wasted on the wise, is it not?"

"I suppose it is, Vanya."

Vanya watched as Lawliet flip through the pages of the Life Note, once again reading through the rules.

"I thought I had thoroughly explained the rules,"

Lawliet let out a sigh and closed the book. His fingers rubbed his aching temple as he slowly stood from his seated position.

"I still don't quite understand the life connection string." She smiled at him and gently touched his high cheekbones.

"The red string of fate, red thread of destiny, hong Xian, akai Ito. I take you have heard of the lunar goddess of fate. It was told in old legend that the soul mate of every person was decided at birth. We have been connected with the string of fate." she held up her small finger to show him the red string. Lawliet stared at his small finger giving the string there a frustrated look.

"That still doesn't explain-"

She held her hand on his lips preventing him from speaking. She gave him a gentle smile and a small kiss on the cheek. Lawliet felt his heart explode with emotion, while a blush covered his entire face.

"Please let me finish?"

Lawliet felt dumb. How dare she manipulate his... Feelings? Was that it? Where did she get the right to kiss him for no good reason?

"How do you do it?" Lawliet asked in a whisper.

"Do what exactly?"

"Manipulate what I am feeling to complement you," He felt numb inside. "How do you make me feel so comfortable around you?" It had never happened before. He had never felt so...

"I am a guardian to you,"

"That does not explain it though!" He shoved away from her with blunt force. "You are making me act like a buffoon! You- you-! You keep forcing me to act so- so strange!"

"L calm-"

"No! I do not wish to-!"

All Lawliet saw was her palm slide back before it connected with his cheek. His head jerked harshly with an echoing 'smack!'.

"Are you calm yet?" Vanya asked sternly.

Lawliet just dumbly nodded as he touched his throbbing cheek.

"The reason you are acting this way is because of me. My very presence unlocks your emotions because I am your guardian.

"Now may I explain the string?"

"Proceed."

"Thank you. As I was saying: your string of fate has been connected to me, not because of soul mates, but because you used my Life Note. Now since the string is attached to me I shall not die when you do. Instead I shall write your name in my book until the end of time. If you give up the book, or do not have it in your possession when you to give your life, then you shall die. If you are killed with a similar weapon as I then I have thirty seconds to write your name down or I shall die as well.

"Now that you have my holy book I am nothing but a servant to my god. I am now obliged to stay by your side for all eternity and protect the book. It is my duty as your guardian angel,"

"Ahem,"

Lawliet turned away from her to his guardian, Watari. It was obvious that the aged inventor could sense the tension in the room. The large red hand print on Lawliet's cheek.

Vanya smiled at the quirky detective then turned her attention to Watari.

The white haired inventor was pushing in a cart full of tea and other sweet treats. He was wearing a pressed suit looking ready to serve. Vanya gave him a warm smile.

"Good evening, Ryuzaki," Lawliet gave a small nod. "Vanya," The young woman rushed to him giving Watari a warm and loving hug. He returned it in a slightly awkward one armed hug as he began to prepare the tea.

Vanya released the elder and proceeded to the couch sitting next to Lawliet. All the previous tension in the room had been lost as the tea was served.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and the reviewed! **

**Fun face: the name Vanya is of Russian decent. The meaning of the name is 'Gift of God'  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**Cloud T. Hollows  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Memory Halfway

Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends.

-Richard Bach

Saying goodbye is always a bittersweet thing.

Vanya watched the scenery pass by the car window as she sat next to Lawliet. Their fingers were intertwined as they both stared out the opposite windows in the large car.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow..." Lawliet gave her a small saddened smile as he scooted closer to her. Her large dark orbs stared into her own emerald ones as she returned his gaze.

"Ahh... Shakespeare... Parting is truly not as bad as the greats wish to portray it." He began to play with his lip as he spoke with her.

"If parting was not such a sad thing then perhaps you could find a plausible reason for going back now?" Her voice reflected a slight questioning along with a dash of sarcasm. He ignored her as the car sped passed the hilly terrain.

Lawliet silently counted the minutes as they approached closer to the orphanage. Every turn and ever pothole had been etched into his memory from the first time he had been brought to the welcoming place. He had chosen not to let Vanya know the reason for returning simply because it was slightly embarrassing. He had a desire to return since he and IOSP had come to an agreement on the Kira fox hunt. While in Winchester they would preform the experiment with Lind L. Taylor in the Kanto region and work their way down in population. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long to determine which region Kira was slithering in.

"Ryuzaki we are here," Lawliet was jolted from his thought at the sound of Watari's kind tone. Vanya was leaned toward him with a look of concern. Her thin brows were somewhat scrunched as if she were in deep thought. Her  
>teeth were biting at her full bottom lip as she looked back out the window. Her eyes were darting all over the place as they piled out of the car and started to make their way toward the large brick building. What was with her? She kept smoothing out her skirt or tucking an imaginary hair behind her ear. Either she had just committed the crime of the century and was felling guilty, or...<p>

"Are you nervous?"

She merely nodded at the question. Children all over the yard were playing and ignoring the couple. Watari was a good three or four paces in front of the two speaking with another older man.

This man had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and a rather prominent receding hair line. He looked very relived to have Watari back.

"Quillish! It is so great to see you!" A smile lit up on Watari's face at the greeting.

"Roger, not here. Let's take this to my office," Watari gave the two youngest a small smile. "I'll catch up with you two later."

* * *

><p>"... And this is the library," Lawliet opened the large oak door for Vanya with a tiny smile. He had been showing her around Wammy's for the past hour and now they were at the last room. According to him, the other children and workers didn't know he was the great detective 'L'. Instead as a coverup, Vanya and 'Ryuzaki' were a young couple who were looking to adopt and donate to Wammy's.<p>

"I took it upon myself in my youth to read every book in this room..." Lawliet's voice trailed off lost in memory as he took in the high ceilings and huge bookcases.

The room hadn't changed much in Lawliet's point of view. The only noticeable changes was the color in paint had changed from a deep red to a dark forest green, and the additional three or four bookcases. The flooring was still the dark hardwood. The chairs were still the old creaky oak. The room still smelt of ink and dust.

"It seems like something you would try to accomplish," Vanya remarked as she fingered the leather bindings.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the other side of the book shelf.

"God Mello! Stop being such a pussy and take it!"

"No! Fuck off!"

"Take it before someone sees it!"

"See's what?"

Vanya watched as the two boys jumped.

The blonde boy with a bob cut gave her the glare down as he desperately tries to hide the book behind him, while the auburn haired boy gave a nervous laugh.

"H-hey... So... Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The redhead nervously tried to distract as Lawliet headed around the corner to see the commotion.

"What's going on honey?" Lawliet placed a hand in her's as he approached. The two young boys gave Lawliet the once over before scurring out the library leaving the book behind.

Vanya gentle picked up the dejected literature. The moment she layed eyes on the title she handed it to Lawliet with a flushed face. He gave a small smirk at the title.

"Karma Sutra.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and the reviewed! I love your reviews Lightning Star 0.o! They are so formal it is cute! Thank you for being a super reviewer!  
><strong>

**Fun Fact: I first heard the name 'Vanya' in a Dateline special. I think it was called 'Baby House 10'... I'm not sure. o/o Vanya was a little Russian boy and he was sooooo cute~! He reminded me of a baby Lawliet, thus the name in the story... : D  
><strong>

**Please review!**

**In the next chapter they will all be properly introduced to one another. Sorry this is such a crappy chapter. I wrote it all today. T.T  
><strong>

**Cloud T. Hollows  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Puzzles

**Me: Introducing NEAR!**

**Near: Hi.**

**Me: Well that was a little lame...**

**Mello: Why am I not in the chapter? *Pulls out a torch*  
><strong>

**Matt: Yea, Miss Author! Why are we not in the chapter! *Pulls out a pitchfork***

**Me: U-uhmmm. You see... This is suppose to be a NEAR CENTRIC chapter. Not really a Matt 'n Mello chappie...**

**Mello: *chucks torch and pulls a gun* Oh... Really?**

**Me: Uh. Yes.**

**Matt: *Pulls out a photo album* How about I show your baby photos...  
><strong>

**Me: AHHHHHH! *runs for life*  
><strong>

**Near: *Sticks out tongue* Haha.**

**Vanya: Cloud does not own Death Note or anything related to it.**

**L: But she does own Miss Vanya and her background.**

**Takana: HO HO HO.**

My favorite puzzle is trying to work out the parts myself, after all it is a solo effort.

-Adrian Belew**-  
><strong>

Nate River quietly positioned the last piece of the colorful puzzle in it's place. He stared at the cardboard with a sense of accomplishment. He gave it one more look, mentally photographing it, before he picked up the wooden frame and dumped it on the ground. The 1000 pieces clattered to the floor. All eyes in the playroom shifted to him at once. Then, the whispers came.

He had always pretended not to hear the cruel whispers. He had always pretended not to feel the loathing in their hushed tones. He had always pretended not to feel the punches and kicks Mello delivered to him.

He played pretend everyday.

"What a weird kid," His ears perked and his eyes wandered toward the group of girls in the corner. Their heads were close together as they whispered and pointed at him.

"All he does is do puzzles all day-"

"I feel bad for Mello, he tries so hard, but that little freak always beats him!"

"Shhhh! He's looking over here!"

The girls pretended to occupy themselves with the Barbie Dolls in their hands as his head turned fully towards the group. He returned his gaze back to the pile of colorful pieces on the floor. His slim fingers slowly began to place the pieces back into the wooden frame.

"Hey! What about that couple?" Huh?

"What about them?" He was asking the exact same question. Whatever. It didn't concern him.

Clack. Clack. Clack-

"Aren't they looking to adopt?"

Nate River stopped instantly. Adopt? Maybe... No. He couldn't get his hopes up. He wouldn't. A nice and normal couple would want a nice and normal child. Not him. Not some socially outcasted albino sheep-child who plays with puzzles all day. Not someone like Near.

"Better him than me," one girl spat.

"I agree."

"What do you mean, Linda?"

Yes Linda, what do you mean? Near resumed eavesdropping as he continued to put together the puzzle. He had never liked Linda. She was either too clingy or too... Well, bitchy for lack of a better word.

"Haven't you seen them yet? The husband is a real weirdo! He's always hunched over and has these huge dark circles under his eyes. I tried to talk to him and he told me 'Go away little girl you bother me' ! What nerve!"

"What about the wife? Is there anything wrong with her?" Near heard Linda scuff at this comment.

"She's too pretty,"

Too pretty? Near furrowed his eyebrow in disbelief. Linda must be jealous.

"How can she be too pretty?"

"Well, for one, she is always clinging onto him like he is going to disappear any second. And she got after Mello for beating on Matt. They were just roughhousing!"

"But what about the wife!" all the girls seemed to scream at the same time.

"Oh, so this is the playroom," All eyes turned toward the door. Near ignored whatever presence was at the door and continued the almost finished puzzle.

"I was told to inform you that dinner is ready in the lounge. Your presence is requested by Mr. Roger," The voice held a tone of commanding, yet it was passionate and gentle. It was the tone of a mother. Still, Near did not look up. Even though the voice sent an instant warmth through his body, Nate River refused to move or look up at the sudden appearance of this stranger.

A stampede of children moved out of the door. Many of which had forgotten, or had chosen to forget, to put away the toy the had previously occupied their time. Yet still, there Near sat; head bent, shoulders hunched, and legs pressed close to his chest.

He heard the shuffling of feet behind him as someone gently picked up the toys and put them back in the proper place. Clack. Near gently placed the last piece of the puzzle in the frame and tipped it upside down in order to restart. He glanced at the working body behind him picking up the toys.

It was a woman, judging by the figure and waist length ebony hair. It softy flowed down her back in slight curls. She had soft features and pale skin. The sundress she wore clung to her figure and brought out her striking green eyes. She had a pile of Barbie Dolls in her arms and was currently trying to open one of the toy chests with her foot.

Near wordlessly stood up, and opened it for her. She gave a small grin, flashing pearly white teeth, before dumping the dolls into the wooden box.

"Thank you very much, young man."

Near gave a small nod, then went back to his puzzle. The woman went back to cleaning the playroom up. This must be the wife. She was pretty, he would admit, but how could she be too pretty?

Near pressed the last piece into the puzzle in the top right corner before flipping it upside down. He began building the puzzle again. He felt the woman lean down behind him before her slim fingers picked up a piece and placed it in its place. They silently finished the puzzle together.

She quietly sat beside him admiring the puzzle. Near was quietly studying her face. He noticed how the green in her eyes changed from a dark emerald to a lighter green around the iris.

"You shouldn't let those children push you around," His eyes widened to the size of saucers. How would she know that?

"What about you?" he asked quietly with a slight tone of spite. "They make fun of your husband, do you do anything about that? Or do you let them push him around?" he felt angry at her.

"People are like puzzles,"

"Are you in the right mind?" Why did she change subjects so quickly? Why couldn't she just...

"Some are complex, others are simplex... But now matter what the puzzle is, there is a level of understanding needed. Though the pieces maybe square cut or oblong, each puzzle requires a certain amount of attention and thought in order to place it properly. It the piece is positioned in the wrong place, you get a jumbled mess of wood or cardboard." She smiled to herself as she began to stand.

"These children just don't have the patience to put together your puzzle, Near." He stared up at her as the light behind her illuminated her features. "I want to learn more about you, Near. I wish to put the pieces together. Will you let me?" She gently placed a hand in his and pulled him to his feet.

He numbly nodded.

"Will you join me for dinner...?" he asked quietly.

"It's Vanya. And yes, I would be delighted."

**A/N: Near seems a little out of character... But I hope that he is... somewhat in character... he is such a strange character to capture...  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted and reviewed! I love your reviews Lightning Star 0.o! Thank you for being a super reviewer!  
><strong>

**Okay, so I really liked this chapter... I wrote a majority of it yesterday while visiting my Nana Sharon. I was able to meet my little cousin Kasia. She is so chubby and soft and cute. She has the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life! **

**Please review!**

**In the next chapter Near will have a nice lunch with L and Miss Vanya.**

**Thanks Everybooty!**

**Me: *Mello's gun to the head* T-the n-next chapter w-will have Matt and Mello in it.**

**Cloud T. Hollows  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The King's Move

**_My excuse: laziness. Bite me._**

**_I decided to try somthing new. Hardly any dialog, try it. Tastes delicious over a milkshake. _**

**_Don't own Death Note or Bobby Fischer_**

_Chess is war over the board. The object is to crush the opponents mind" _

~Bobby Fischer~

Hands gripped to the side, Vanya glared at Lawliet. It was rather unusual for a holy being to be so full of hate, but she had yet to find a reason to let go of the fury she had been harvesting over the past two hours. He sat, back against her prying eyes, calculating his next move, surveying what Pawns he could sacrifice to his opponent in order to capture the King. In this case, the Pawns was Lind L. Tailor and the King was Kira.

Lawliet was aware of the hateful eye he was getting, yet made no move to confront her. He was concentrated on this twisted game of life or death. He simply stared ahead at the monitor, Life Note in one hand, feather pen resting in the confounds of the book. His eyes were glued to the monitor as the sacrificial Pawn Lind L. Tailor mocked Kira, throwing insults at the serial killer left and right.

Vanya's emerald gaze moved from that of Lawliet's hunched back, to around the old room.. Lawliet's old room as a child. The floors were wooden panelled will a small white rug in the center. They sat near the closed window, monitor illuminating the peeling wallpaper and their white faces in an eerie blue glow.

The groan of pain of heard first as the man on the moniter gripped at his chest. His face was contorted into a mask of pure agony as he struggled with his last breath. His body fell limp and slammed into the desk before him.

Then, as Lawliet would always do, he spread salt into the wound. Adding insult to injury, he taunted the murderous 'God' ebbing away at and self control the other hoped to restrain. He would chip away at his own precious life until dust remained. Nothing but the sad ruins of a great detective to be blown away.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She had done this all before. Giving a poor mortal the power that only a holy being could ever touch. Given a human this much responsibility, was to give an infant the power to rule the was as it pleased. It was stupidity.

Yet, Lawliet was nothing like the other.

He had used the power to kill thousands. He had saved the life of his true love, only to kill her in spite and send this angel into a spiral of sin.

Now after hundreds of years, she was on probation. She had been sent to Earth from her eternal prison by the Lord and now had to face the unforgettable actions of her previous master's will. Lawliet would face a different fate. Tied eternally to an angel for her punishment.

This was only the fist encounter between the two Kings. Both blissfully unaware that the other possessed nearly the same twisted power as the other. One accompanied by an Angel, the other a God of Death, or two book, The Life Note and The Death Note, forever intertwined in fate. The cursed beings forever to roam the land of the living. The other sent to rot in a place far worse than hell.

"Kira,"

They both had made their move this evening, starting the game of fate and taking the life of all those around them into consideration.

"I'm going to find and dispose of you, if it's the last thing I do!

Scars that etch away on the life and the innocence of corrupted soul. The twine of fate wrapped so tightly on one another.

"Because I am,"

Vanya closed her eyes and gave one last fleeting look to her overly determined 'King.' He hands were clenching the leather bound book, nearly bending the pure white cover.

"Justice!"

Eyes closed, body curled together, she stared into the heavens of the dark room, nearly mocked by the silence and tension. Her soft pink lips brushed together, vocalizing her thoughts:

"And so it beings,"


End file.
